Beauty Queen
by PinkBlueLilac
Summary: Sam is forced to enter a beauty pageant to thwart a ghost. However, the ghost will do anything in her power to make Sam lose.[DannySam] Rated for makeouts.
1. Chapter 1: Love Conquers Power

Beauty Queen

By

PinkBlueLilac 

First Danny Phantom story. Go easy on me, please.

Inspiration came while watching Miss Universe on TV due to boredom.

* * *

**Chapter One: Love Conquers Power**

"Please?"

"NO."

"Pretty please?"

"NO!"

"Come on, Sam! Please?"

"Daniel Scott Fenton, I swear that if you don't stop begging me to do it, I will inflict bodily harm on you." Sam said in a dangerous tone. "Repeatedly." She added as an afterthought.

Danny blanched at the sound of his full name. "Ouch, Sam. Low blow." Tucker commented, never looking up from his PDA. Just then, Danny's ghost sense went off. He made an annoyed noise, turned around and spotting a slightly glowing girl.

She was very pretty, and almost every guy who saw her (which was practically everyone in the mall) immediately stopped whatever they were doing and headed for her. Tucker looked up, saw the pretty girl and started drooling. He dropped his PDA and stylus, stood up, and headed for her. Sam caught the PDA and set it on the table.

Surprisingly, Danny simply groaned. "I do _not_ need her right now!" He complained. "Going ghost!" He transformed into Danny Phantom.

The pretty girl turned around to look at him, seemingly trying to work her magic on him. "You already tried that the last time," He said, flying towards her. "It didn't work." He said bluntly. The girl glared at him, eyes turning a deep shade of red.

She spoke then. "It didn't work then, but it will soon. After I win the title of Miss Teen Amity, I will be invincible! By then, not even your love will be able to conquer my power!" She laughed evilly. She then disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Danny rolled his eyes, then transformed back into Danny Fenton. Every mesmerised guy found himself lying on the floor. They shook their heads, picked themselves up and went back to whatever they were doing before.

Tucker came back to their table, holding his head. "Uh…what happened?" He asked, teal colored stars flying around his head. Danny and Sam ignored him.

Danny pointed to the dissipating smoke and said to Sam, "See, Sam, _that_ is why I need you to enter the pageant," he said. Sam scowled and crossed her arms as she said, "Fine, I'll do it." Danny beamed brightly and hugged her. Sam blinked, blushing deeply.

Tucker simply picked up his PDA and snapped a photo of them. Danny and Sam blushed and pulled away quickly, Danny rubbing the back of his neck and Sam rubbing her left arm with her right hand. Tucker smirked, adding the photo to a folder called 'Danny/Sam Moments'.

* * *

**Author's Notes**  
Hmm. Interesting. Danny's love overpowers her powers. The ghost is Candace. She attracts guys like meat attracts Tucker, or psychology books attract Jazz.

Reviews are appreciated.

PinkBlueLilac


	2. Chapter 2: Not Clueless Anymore

Beauty Queen

By

PinkBlueLilac

Review answering time!

a-fs-kit-jeni-7-28: Interesting stuff is coming.

Snekochan: Unusual is right, my friend. Even I don't know what's gonna happen next. Oo

Uula: The plot of this story was thought up way before I even found out about Beauty Marked (which, even now, I haven't seen before) and the idea is quite different. I may or may not put Sam into a pink dress. It's undecided. )

Phillip Clark: Like I said before, I came up with the idea way before I heard of Beauty Marked. It popped up a few days after discovering Danny Phantom, but I'm only acting on it now. And this time it's about personality, not sunshine and rainbows and pretty pink ponies flying around with their cute little wings. And Danny's not judging this time. He's hosting.

Second chapter. Enjoy. Oh, and by the way, in this fic, Danni's 13, so Danny, Sam and Tucker are 15 and Jazz is 17.

**Warning: Awkwardness and DannySam ahead!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Not so Clueless Anymore**

"So you mean I was MESMERISED?" Tucker shouted. Sam rubbed her ears, wincing whilst Danny blinked and said, "Maybe you should say that a little louder. I don't think China heard that."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "How come you're able to withstand his shout?" Danny shrugged. "I guess living in a house where your parents scream 'GHOST!' every few minutes gets you used to sudden loud noises."

"Anyway, back to the topic on hand…" Tucker said. "How come you weren't mesmerised?" Tucker pointed an accusing finger at Danny. Danny shrugged.

"She said something about 'his love conquering her power' or something." Sam said. Danny blushed. "Apparently, I'm in love with someone. I don't know who, but I know I do." Danny sighed. "That ghost goes by the name Candace. She gets more powerful with people's admiration." He said. "She wants to win the upcoming Miss Amity Teen pageant. By that time, and I quote, 'not even the strongest love will be able to withstand her charm.'" His two friends whistled. "Harsh."

"Yeah. So what we need is to make sure she doesn't win. Best-case scenario, Sam wins, Candace becomes weak and I shove her back into the Ghost Zone. Worst case scenario, she wins and every guy in Amity falls slave to her and all the girls get murdered."

"Harsh."

"So, Sam, you have to make sure you win. I'd get Danni to do it, but she and I have to host the thing."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, I know. I wasn't happy about it, but adults can be pretty persuasive sometimes."

Sam raised an eyebrow. Danny noticed her look and said, "Plasmius threatened to use my parents' new invention on us. It was designed to rip ghosts apart, molecule by molecule."

Sam made a disgusted noise. The mere thought of their best friend getting ripped apart was enough to make them gag.

"Well, anyway, the point is," said Tucker. "That we need to make sure Sam wins. Paulina doesn't have that much of a personality, so she won't win. Star's pretty much a clone of Paulina, only that she has slightly more personality. Valerie won't enter because of ghost hunting - " Sam cut him off.

"Nope. If she finds out that I'm entering, she'll enter." Danny raised an eyebrow. "Valerie likes you." She said, poking a finger into his chest. "She'll think I'm competing for - " Sam stopped short, blushing beet red.

Tucker was laughing and rolling around on the floor while Danny had a confused look on his face.

"What?" This just caused Tucker to laugh harder, all the while saying, "Clueless. Clueless, clueless, clueless, clueless, clueless." Sam glared at him (Tucker), still blushing madly and Danny was simply befuddled.

"What I'm t-trying to s-say is that she th-thinks I'm competing w-with her t-to win…" She muttered something that Danny couldn't hear. "What?" He asked, cupping a hand around his ear.

Tucker had heard and laughed even harder, tears streaming from his eyes (where else would tears stream from?). "To win you," She said quietly.

Tucker stopped laughing, shock filling his face. He hadn't expected her to actually say it out loud. He turned to watch Danny's expression.

Danny was taken aback. Sam liked him? He'd known Valerie did, but Sam? Whoa. Then, suddenly, it clicked. The 'lovebirds' comments and the constant mutterings of, "Clueless…" finally made sense. He couldn't do anything. He just stood there in shock.

Sam looked up at Danny through her bangs to see his reaction. He was just standing there with his mouth hanging. 'There go my chances of dating him," She thought. She looked down to her purple carpet and mentally kicked herself.

Tucker was simply looking back and forth between the two, trying to figure out what was going to happen.

Then Danny stepped forward, tilted her face up, and kissed her.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Bwahahaha! Cliffy. I didn't want to write anything past this point. I'm too busy squealing anyway. The story writes itself. Well, anyway, reviews are very much appreciated. I'll settle with some banana pie though…


	3. Chapter 3: New Authoress' Note

HEY, PEOPLE!! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!

(-collective groaning-) Hey. I have feelings, you know. Thank you, The Final One! So grateful for pointing out to me that the ToS doesn't state a fixed age you have to be to post!! As you can tell by my over-use of exclamation points, I am absolutely overjoyed. WHEEE!!

Anyway, expect my stories up and running sometime soon. Well, maybe not soon, but…

See ya!

PinkBlueLilac


End file.
